Toothpaste dispensing toothbrushes are known in the prior art; however, several drawbacks have prevented them from finding wide spread use in the industry. The present invention seeks to solve these drawbacks, including preventing toothpaste clogs and allowing for easy cleaning of reusable parts as well as easy, cost effective replacement of replaceable parts. The present invention easily disassembles into three main components, each serving a specific, unique purpose, and each being specifically designed for replacement or cleaning.